


In the Dark

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Canon - Movie, Challenge Response, Drabble, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: Leia reflects on her feelings at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over Carrie Fisher's death. And then her mom passed away. It was so sad.  
> This is the third fic for fan_flashworks's Birthday badge challenge. Prompt: Together.

The window lit up from the light of the fireworks in the sky. Leia didn't mind the week-long celebrations. Her people needed this. As she needed the man sleeping next to her. She needed him so much, she was frightened by the intensity of her feelings. She rubbed her mouth as she stared at the play of light and shadows on his face, on his hairy chest. She wanted to touch him, kiss every inch of skin. A loud bang caused him to frown as he slept. She reached to smooth the lines over his brow, but she pulled back.


End file.
